


Fortune Telling

by SakuraMauToki



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Cross posted from my ffn account, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, mentions on raul/bryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMauToki/pseuds/SakuraMauToki
Summary: When he first met the clown, he had no idea how strange she could be. But, perhaps, there was a method to her madness. Tala/Julia





	Fortune Telling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just something cross posted from my FFN account that I thought was on here but wasn't. I also don't own Beyblade or any of the characters and whatnot.

When he first met the clown, he had no idea how strange she could be. When he saw her in the dish, she proved that she was more than just a crazy circus performer dressed in fancy, yet foolish garb and a mask.

Seeing her across from him, dressed in yet another foolish outfit and sitting in a really small, purple tent with the entrance covered in various dark coloured beads and streamers made him second guess his earlier assessment. The crystal ball separating the two didn’t help matters.

“You dragged me away for this?” His tone was less than amused and his icy gaze even more so. Julia, however, was not phased.

“Sssh, Tala! You’re ruining the atmosphere!” she chided, returning his look with a glare of her own before clearing her throat. “Now if I can continue, I am here to tell you your fortuuuunnneeee!~”

“You went to one of those crazy street tents again, didn’t you?” Another glare.

“Will you shut up so I can do this?” Tala simply rolled his eyes as Julia gave a triumphant smirk. “Besides, it’s not like you can beybattle anyway, Wolborg’s still damaged, remember?”

“Don’t remind me.” The battle he’d had with Daichi had done more damage than he thought, which made the Russian quite unhappy and caused several passersby to run in the opposite direction as he left the stadium.

“But, I have good news! My crystal ball has showed me that something good will await you in the stadium!”

“Julia, it’s a plastic ball with a switch that makes it turn colours,” he said, deadpanning as she glared at him again.

“Do not question the visions inside the ball, for they are certain to come true!”

“…right, I’ve had enough of this.” He slowly got to his feet, making to turn away before feeling her hand close around his wrist.

“Wait a minute! I’m not done yet!”

“You can’t predict the future and this is a waste of time!” He turned to glare at her, stopping once seeing her soft, imploring gaze. It was a gaze he knew too well, for it was one she used on everyone in order to assure that she got her way. And nine times out of ten, that’s exactly what she got.

With a huff, Tala sat back down, folding his arms across his chest before fixing her with an impatient glare. “Fine, but hurry it up already!” Damn those eyes of hers.

“That’s better.” Taking her seat, Julia once again adopted a dramatic tone. “The ball has predicted that a special surprise awaits you in the stadium! It will be in a small, red box wrapped with a bright green ribbon!”

Tala arched a brow. “Right. Sure it will,” he replied sarcastically before earning himself a swift kick under the table. “Damnit!”

“It will be there by the time you head back to the hotel~”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he muttered as he stood once more. “Can I leave now?”

“Fine. Be a spoil sport,” she replied haughtily. “You’ll see that I’m right!”

Tala simply waved her off before leaving the tent, hoping that the rest of this day wouldn’t be a complete waste and that no one else would waste any more of his time.

* * *

It wasn’t until dusk that Tala returned to the hotel. To his slight surprise, both Bryan and Spenser were out, and from the looks of the table their beyblades had left with them. He also noticed that Kai was absent, as well, which didn’t really surprise him. Even though he was now on their team, he wasn’t really close to any of them and tended to go off whenever he so please. This irritated Tala and really undermined his authority as leader of the team, but he knew he could never control Kai. No one could.

Pushing that thought from his mind, Tala gave the room a once- over and wondered if the other two were at the practice arena inside the stadium. He decided to leave to check it out. Julia’s words echoed in the back of his mind and he quickly dismissed them. The whole idea was ridiculous and he was even more so for thinking about it.

Once he arrived, Tala made his way to the practice area, peering inside to see that it was vacant. Maybe the two were at the bar, provided that the drinking age permitted them to be there? That or they were out on the town harassing who knows how many people. He wouldn’t put it past Bryan.

“Tch, another waste of time,” he muttered, making to leave when something caught the corner of his eye. Moving towards the front row of the benches, a tiny, neatly wrapped red package sat there, a bright green ribbon adorning the top as Tala raised a brow. It had to be a coincidence, for there was no way she could’ve actually been right…right?

Tala reached down and picked up the package, curious as to how it got there and what was inside. For all he knew it could be a trap or an attempt to sabotage him in some way, making him unable to compete in any more of the tournament battles. He gave the package a quick shake, hearing something light clinking against the side of the box. It didn’t explode, and whatever was inside sounded too tiny to actually do him any damage.

Taking that as a sign, Tala slowly undid the ribbon, pulling it off before removing the top flaps of the box. Peering inside, he found a small, silver beyblade. Yet there was something really familiar about it…

“…Wolborg?” he muttered, reaching inside to pull it out and noticing that it was, indeed, his Wolborg beyblade. It was much smaller than his old one, yet the attack ring, base, defense ring and core were similar to his old, damaged one. “But how…?”

His answer was a sudden pair of arms wrapping around his waist, an all too familiar figure pressing into his back as an equally familiar voice murmured, “See? What did I tell you?~ The ball was right, after all.”

“Julia…but how?”

“With a little help from my twin and a room key~”

“….you took my room key, broke into my room and took my old beyblade to repair it?” he asked, his tone one of disbelief while he mentally scolded himself for not being more careful or keeping his beyblade on him at all times.

“Not your room key, Bryan’s. It’s surprising what he’ll give up when drunk enough~ Or, rather from having both alcohol and my little brother~”

“Julia.”

A third voice joined the fray, and Tala turned his head to see the younger of the twins staring at her, a look of mixed amusement and disapproval on his face. He also noticed Raul’s clothes were slightly wrinkled, now not wanting to know just what he had to do to get Bryan to give over one of their room keys.

“Oh quiet, Raul. You know you had fun with this, too~” A wicked grin spread across her lips as she noticed her twin’s cheeks turning pink. Letting go of Tala, Julia moved herself to his side. “So, what do you think?~”

“I think you may have something here, but you’re still a clown to me.” He grinned as she punched his arm. The hit didn’t faze him one bit and only served to widen his grin.

“A simple ‘thank you’ would have been nice. It took a while to find the right parts, you know!”

“I have a much better idea in mind,” he replied, his smirk turning into a wolfish grin as icy hues met green.

“And that would be?” she asked, noticing this his face was inching closer to hers with every passing second. a pink tinge spread across her cheeks as the  tips of their noses lightly touched, his lips now mere centimeters from her own. Was he going to..?

“A beybattle. Let’s go.”

Or not. “…seriously?”

“Yes, I’m serious,” he replied, pulling back before pointing to the dish not too far from where they’re standing. “I want to test it out, and beat you again.”

“Oh, you’re on! I’m not going to lose to you this time!” With that she rushed over to the dish, Tala hot on her heels as Raul simply shook his head.

“They’ll never change.”


End file.
